Nothing I do better than revenge
by blu-babe
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift's song 'better than revenge'. Sakura's got her eyes on Sasuke, but her half sister come in and steals him away. What will Sakura do? SasXSak with some SasXoc Will be updated tomorrow. rated for language
1. Sabotage

Nothing I do better than revenge

Chapter one: Sabotage

* * *

Ino and Sakura sat on the patio of the pinkette's apartment, sipping on blue cool-aid, savouring the feel of the sun on their skin. "So, forehead," Ino drawled out, tilting her sunglasses down ever so slightly as she shot a devious look at her best friend, "When's your date?" Sakura flushed and shook her head, "It's not a date, he doesn't like me like that." She rolled over on her lawn chair and sighed, "I am having lunch-" "A romantic picnic" Ino cut in, "-with Sasuke tomorrow. During his lunch break."

The blonde rolled over and grunted, "Honey, you are so fan in denial you're burning under the desert sun." She whipped out her phone and opened the sound file she had captured at the end of the previous year. Sasuke's masculine voice drifted out of the speaker, enveloping the both of them. _"Dobe, fuck off. I'll confess to her when I'm damn ready." _Naruto's voice came next with a whine, _"Teme, you should hurry! I heard Sai mention he was gonna ask her out!" _Sasuke's voice came back with a scoff and the recording stopped. "And let's not forget who asked you out the last day of school!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, it was true that Sai had asked her out the day after Ino had been playing 'super spy' on Sasuke. But, then, Sai asked out four other people that day as well, so she wasn't getting her hopes up. She had been in love with Sasuke since first grade when she moved to Konoha, but she knew they couldn't be together. He was the Heir of the Uchiha corporation and she was an imancipated minor with a restraining order on her family. He could do better.

* * *

Naruto lounged against the counter of the local book store, waiting for his _'totally lame workaholic' _friend to get off work so they could hit up the movies. Sasuke was calmly placing new books on the shelves, silently reminding himself to grab a copy of one book in particular when the dobe wasn't looking. He wasn't ashamed per se that his favourite author happened to write rather...x rated novels, but he'd be damned if he let the dobe find out he liked a romance novel of _any_ kind.

His eyes traced over the author's picture, running over the familliar eyes, and the mask hiding the rest of her face. She was the most well known reclusive author in the world, and nobody had ever seen her whole face. Or so they all thought.

The door chimmed, drawing the dark haired boy out of his thoughts as he turned to face the customer. She was tall and slim with thick, wavy purple hair and those, nasty in his opinion, come hither eyes covered in make up. She smiled at him and skipped over, extending her manicured hand to him. He raised his eyebrow but made no move to take her hand, for all he knew she was a diseased fangirl.

"I'm Ami Watanabe!" She said cheerfully, withdrawing her hand as she realized he wasn't going to shake it. "You're Sasuke right? Sasuke Uchiha?" He stayed silent, taking a half step back, preparing for her to attack. He didn't trust this girl for a second, and he could see the dobe glaring at her from the counter. "You're mother said I could find you here! She says she needs you home right after work. We have something important to discuss."

"Hey! We're going to the movies when he gets off! Your business can wait!" Naruto shouted, bounding over to sheild his friend from the potential threat. Sasuke's eye twitched and he shoved the dobe out of the way. "Hn. Why did she send you?" He asked with a clipped tone, returning to his work. She shuffled her feet slightly and held up her left hand with a grin, "She wants us to get to know each other!" He caught a glimpse of the ring and saw the Uchiha insignia. "I have no wish to get to know my brother's fiance." He said calmly, bending down to open a new box of books. "Well, that's a relief. But I'm not engaged to Itachi." She gave him a wink that made his skin crawl, and said casually, "I'm engaged to you."

To his credit, Sasuke didn't scream in rage at the news. He did, however, tear the book he was holding in half, hard cover and all. "**_WHAT_**!" He hissed, turning on the girl he was begining to hate more every second. She gulped and held out a note from his father. "He signed the contract this morning, I thought you already knew when they sent me to fetch you." Sasuke turned to Naruto, unable to stand reading the note. "Dobe. Change of plans. We're going to my house first. I need to speak to my father."

* * *

Sakura was walking down the beach casually, enjoying the sunset, when she spotted her best male friend sitting alone on the floating dock twenty feet out. She knew that was where he went to think, and she sighed, taking off her sandles and sunglasses. She was glad she had her bikini under her dress as she pulled it up over her head. She stepped into the water, going out far enough to dive under and swim. She came up right beside his feet and splashed him in the face, breaking the blonde out of his thoughts. "Naruto! Don't think so hard, I can smell your brain cooking." She said with a smile, pulling herself onto the dock.

He regarded her silently for a moment and sighed. "Sak, do you, you know, still love Sasuke?" His question took her by surprise for a moment, and she responded with a sigh of her own. "Naruto, you're practically my brother. You know I-" "Yes or no?" He cut her off, not feeling up to beating around the bush like usual. "I...yes. I do still love him. I have since first grade." She said softly, feeling the deep mood of her blonde friend sweep over her. She could tell something was wrong as he looked her in the eyes, sorrow swimming in his blue eyes. "You shouldn't. I'm not saying love me instead, I know I'm not your type." He added the last part quickly, making her give a half smile. "Not to mention You're trying to woo a Hyuuga if I've heard correctly." She laughed at the blush on his face and threw her arm around his shoulder, "I promise, as soon as I find someone you approve of I'll fall in love with him instead." Her words echoed in his ears, it was an empty promise they both knew. She could no sooner stop loving Sasuke then Naruto could give up Ramen for life. But it made him feel a little better.

* * *

The morning sun rose shyly over the horizon, greating the pinkette as she sat at her laptop typing away madly, working on her next story. She had been so excited all night that she couldn't sleep. She sighed as she hit the save button, and proceeded to do a spell check. She tended to miss spell a few words here and there as she rushed to get her ideas from her mind to the screen. She hummed happily to herself, thinking about her plans for lunch, trying not to remember how melancholic Naruto had been the night before. It always hurt her to see him sad, he was like her rock He had been alone so much longer than she had, and was the only example she had for true strength.

She worked for another three hours before she decided to throw together the lunch she was bringing. She hit save one last time, and backed up her story on a portable drive before going to the kitchen. She was always very careful, since her stories were her bread and butter. She opened the fridge and pulled out a loaf of bread and different sandwich ingredients. She grabbed a bag of tomatoes as an after thought, knowing how much he loved the fruit.

By the time she had finished, having taken breaks to put on songs and sing along to them, it was almost eleven thirty. She rushed into her room and tossed on a very tasteful white summer dress, and rushed out the door with the picnic basket. The pavement radiated heat as she walked the five blocks to the book store. She smiled as she remembered catching Sasuke reading a book last time she'd stopped by. She had, for his sake, pretended not to see the book, but was inwardly pleased to see that it was hers. She felt like she was on top of the world as she walked into the book store, and ran smack dab into a tall purple haired girl.

Sakura looked up at the face of the person she bumped into, her apology dying on her lips. "Ami?" She hissed quietly, seeing as they were alone at the front of the store, and she did _NOT_ want to draw Sasuke's attention. She was staring straight into the eyes of her half sister. Sakura felt like she was going to vomit as the purple haired witch flashed her a smirk. "Oh why Sakura, what a suprise to see you here!" Her voice was unnessecarily loud, and drew Sasuke out of the back room with a box of books. "Sakura, you're early." He was surprised, and not entirely pleased to see Ami smirking at the pinkette.

Sakura turned to face Sasuke, feelling minutely better once her eyes were off her horrid sister. "Sasuke! I...yes. I was bored so I left early." She said calmly, maneouvering away from Ami like she was afraid of being burned. Ami watched them converse and narrowed her eyes in a glare. So her pink haired half sister knew her fiance huh. Well she was going to have to put a stop to that immediately. She bounced over to the counter as Sasuke put down the box and threw her arms around him. He stiffened at the touch and shoved her off. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" She giggled, placing her left hand on his shoulder and in Sakura's range of sight, "There's no need to be so shy! We're engaged after all!"

Sakura felt the bile rise in her throat. She saw the ring on Ami's hideously perfect finger and dropped the basket she was holding. The crash of the breaking pop bottles (she had hunted down the glass kind because she knew it was his favourite,) brought her out of her stupor. "Oh god. I'm sorry, I'll clean that up and go." She said quickly, picking the basket back up and grabbing some napkins out of it. Sasuke made an attempt to help her but she flinched and shrunk away. He winced and shot a glare at Ami who just gave him and innocent smile. Sakura finished cleaning the mess in record time and raced out of the store. Sasuke watched her race down the street and felt a twinge of regret in his chest. He'd had special plans for today, until the purple haired witch had entered the picture. He was slightly baffled that they had seemed to know each other, but as he asked Ami about it she shrugged and said she'd never seen the girl before in her life.

* * *

New fic, writen in a few hours. My inspiration: Better than revenge by Taylor Swift

Whole thing is done, five chapters, will all be out by the end of the week. Just need to fix up the ending a tad.

Not my usual style but not bad I think. If there's any errors (I tried to fix them all just now) I'm sorry. I got kind of excited when I was writing and when I type too fast I miss spaces or letters. But, I do always go over them before I post it.


	2. Now go stand in the corner and think

Chapter two: Now go stand in a corner and think about what you did

* * *

The first day of school was not particularly a good one for Sakura. She had walked into her math classroom and found Ami sitting in _her_ desk, next to Sasuke. She fought the urge to vomit as she took the seat as far away from Ami as she could manage. She felt Sasuke's eyes follow her to the desk and sighed to herself. He'd tried calling her all week, but she'd been unable to find the strength to answer. Instead she spent her time imagining how it had happened, and convincing herself he'd fallen in love with Ami.

Naruto and Ino came and sat beside her, blocking the purple haired girl from her line of sight and eased the tension in the room. Sakura was grateful for the comfort, and she now understood what had made Naruto so sad before. Neither of them knew who Ami was to her though. And she hoped they never would, but there was no telling if the witch would keep her mouth shut. If she was smart, she would, because she'd end up revealing to the whole school that _Sakura_ was the rightful heir to _everything_ she used to make people like her.

* * *

Sakura sat in her publisher's office flipping through a magazine, looking bored, despite the roller coaster of emotions rolling and twisting beneath her skin. The door opened and she looked up, flashing a half assed grin at the silver haired man. "Jiraiya you're late. What _were _you doing?" She drawled out in amusement as he took his seat in front of her. "I was with an important client." He said casually, and she laughed. "Of course. Well, pervert, here's the new transcript. And I have an idea for my next book already." She tossed a large booklet of papers towards him, which he caught with practiced ease.

"You're always one step ahead, aren't you Haruno?" He chuckled, glancing at the title of her latest masterpiece. "I want you to put your picture on this one." He said quickly, trying to catch her off guard. She was not amused at his attempted trick and stood with a scowl. "You know that's not going to happen, just work your magic and tell me when it'll be in stores." She walked out of his office without another word, but smiling none the less. He always made her feel better without even trying.

* * *

The first month of the school year dragged out brutally slow for Sakura as she watched Ami's plot unfold. It hadn't been even a week before both of her brothers, twins in the eight grade, had transferred into the school. Sakura had contacted the police station, but they informed her that the judge had ruled her family was allowed to move back to Konoha due to the impending marriage. The pinkette was furious, but relieved that none of her so called family tried to contact her. That meant they still had no idea where she lived, or what she did.

She was sitting on the roof of the school one day, typing madly away on her laptop, creating another steamy master piece, when she heard some voices coming from a classroom on the top floor. She recognized the horrible voice of Ami, as it moaned, and the raspy voice of the science teacher, Mr. Orochimaru. She stopped typing and tried to focus on the sounds until she realised what she was hearing. Ami was fucking the science teacher. She slammed her laptop shut and bolted off the roof as fast as she could. She took the stairs two at a time as she tried to find Ino.

As she reached the ground floor and left the stair well, she walked right into the only person in the school she didn't want to see, Sasuke. "Sorry," she muttered, trying to go around him and escape, but he grabbed her wrist and held her in place. "Sakura, we need to talk." His tone was much softer than she could ever remember it being before, and out of shock she allowed him to pull her into an empty classroom. He shut the door behind them and pulled her away from the single window in the room. "Sakura, I know you're probably mad at me." He kept his grip on her wrist tight enough to keep her where she was without hurting her, keeping his own eyes focused on hers. She felt her knees turn to jelly as he spoke and swallowed hard. "It's not what you think. My father signed me up for an arranged marriage, I didn't have a choice."

She bit her lip as he finished his plea, "Sasuke...I...you can't marry her!" She knew she couldn't tell him about their relation, because then he would think her objection was selfish. But that didn't mean she couldn't tell him about the science teacher. "I was on the roof just now, and I could hear her and-" she was cut off by the classroom door slamming open to reveal Ami. "Sasuke-kun! Is she forcing herself on you!" The shrill accusation brought a lot of unwanted attention to the room as Sakura tried to pull her hand out of his grip. The last thing she needed was Ami to start spreading nasty lies around the school. "No." Sasuke said calmly, not relenting his grip, "I was just asking her for help in history." He shot Sakura an apologetic look and released her wrist, making his way over to Ami, whom threw her arms around his neck and gave him a sloppy kiss.

Sakura cursed her half sister and left the room quickly, resuming her hunt for Ino. She really needed the blonde's company now. When she found Ino she cursed. The blond was flirting with the captain of the chess team, Shikamaru. If she interrupted that, Ino would KILL her. So, downcast, Sakura started looking around for Naruto instead. She found him outside under a tree with Hinata, Neji and Tenten. Great. She wasn't about to go make their number odd either. She would hate to ruin their double-lunch date. "Well fuck. I'm going home." She grumbled, heading back to her locker to fetch her bag. She was not going to spend all day staring at couples in class, and she wasn't sure she ever wanted to go back up to the roof top again.

* * *

And Chapter two, short I know. But this isn't going to be one of those stories with the insanely long chapters. Might drag it out more than five, if I can think of anything to add.

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. underestimated who she was stealing from

Chapter three: She underestimated just who she was stealing from

* * *

Sakura was sitting in Jiraiya's office again, he was going on and on about promoting her new book, 'Sunset heart break' with an author interview. She wasn't a huge fan of those, it was not fun to give an interview with half your face covered and your hair hidden with a wig. "Why Jiraiya?" She asked dully, hanging upside down off her chair. She ran her fingers through her hair, working out any knots as he rolled his eyes at her. "Either you do a live interview, or I'm making you do a book signing in the store that boy you like works at." His threat earned a glare from the pinkette. "Watch it old man. No one said I wouldn't do the interview, I just asked why. Why are you trying to expose my where abouts to my greedy family?"

He scoffed and crossed his arms. "You wear a disguise. And do you have so little faith in me?" He gave her his patented puppy dog look and she groaned. "You twisted old man! Don't play the guilt card!" She looked away from him, but her eyes were eventually drawn back to him as he began blubbering about how she never trusted him. "Fine!" She snapped, rolling off the chair and flipping onto her feet. "I'll do your interview. God you crybaby." She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she agreed. There was no one she trusted more in the world than Jiraiya at the moment, except perhaps Ino and Naruto.

* * *

The overly sweet talk show host sat in her pastel pink chair, waiting for the famous reclusive author. It was an honor to have the girl on the show, but she was terrified. Just an hour ago, she had been approached by a rather nasty business man and told she would rip the wig off of the author or lose everything she had.

Sakura had a bad feeling as she walked onto the stage, her short black haired wig covering her precious pink locks, and her mask pressing tightly over her nose and mouth. She saw the host, and only became more paranoid at the way the woman was looking at her. She groaned inwardly recognizing the woman, the choppy red hair was a dead give away. She was going to be interviewed by Karin. The psychotic fan of anything famous.

* * *

Ami watched the reclusive author she admired walk out to her seat on live TV. She had forced everyone she knew to come over and watch the live TV event of the year. She had no idea what was about to happen as Karin introduced her guest to the camera as "Sage Tama."

* * *

Jiraiya watched the interview start, his two top security guards searching for any potential threats to the secret. He kept his eyes trained on the hostess, she was known to get out of hand.

Sakura sighed as she was introduced to the camera, and began answering questions, trying to make her voice sound deep as she spoke. There was some psychotic fans out there that would accuse her of being Sage if she sounded anything like her. It had happened before.

"So Sage, this is your fifth book in two years! How _do_ you do it?" Karin asked, nervous sweat dripping down the back of her neck.

"I just have a lot of free time for writing and lots of inspiration." She hated that question. She always wanted to sarcastically ask the host how they breath. Because to her, writing was like breathing. And that's all there was to it.

"Right. Um. Well, what's you're favourite novel that you've put out to date?" Karin asked hesitantly, reading straight from the sheet of questions she'd drawn up earlier. She didn't notice the tick of Sakura's eye.

"I like all my books equally. But my favourite is the last book that Trage-" She was cut off by a glare from Karin, "Please, miss Sage, stick to the questions." Sakura raised her hand to Karin's face and snarled under her mask, "Don't you cut me off-" Jiraiya signaled to Juugo, who instantly cut off Sakura's microphone before she could cuss the woman out.

"Sa-er- Sage! Be nice!" Jiraiya shouted, earning a glare of his own, but he didn't allow Juugo to turn her mike back on until she nodded.

* * *

Ami was sitting as close to the TV as she could get. She'd been told by her mother that something amazing would happen during the broadcast. She wondered if her favourite author was going to wish her a happy birthday or engagement or something. Although it looked more like a cat fight was brewing.

* * *

The questions resumed as soon as Sakura had calmed down, but it didn't last long. Karin's next stupid question, "What do you like to do with your spare time?" sent the author over the edge. Again.

Sakura growled and jumped to her feet, towering over the red haired bimbo and stuck her finger in the woman's face, "I already told you! I WRITE in my spare time! THAT'S my HOBBY! Don't you listen?" Karin stared dumbly at the finger for a moment before growling. _"I'm going to enjoy this!"_She thought vengefully, leaping at the author.

Jiraiya watched in horror as the host lunged for his favourite client. "Sage, duck!" He shouted, running onto the set, trying to get there before Karin could do what she was trying to do.

Unfortunately for Sakura Karin's had fisted onto her wig and yanked as she was tackled to the ground by Suigetsu and Juugo. Her pink hair was flashed of the camera for a moment before Jiraiya managed to block her from the public eye. He looked down at her with a frown, "I'm sorry Sak, I think they may have seen you...it looks like your mask came loose with the wig." Sakura gasped and covered her face in her hands. She knew this had been a bad idea.

* * *

Ami stared at the TV in shock as the author was unmasked for half a second before being covered by her publisher's jacket. She looked back at everyone in the room, but was unable to say anything as Sasuke was staring in shock at the screen as well.

"This changes everything." He said under his breath before leaving the room in a hurry.

* * *

Haha yeah. I extended this chapter today. I like it better now, still very short, but I think it's going in a good direction. Better than writing those heavy drama chapters that make you want to strangle the character's into doing the right thing, but you can't cause they need to be stupid first and smart later. Hope you like it!


	4. Sophistication isn't what you wear

Chapter four: Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

* * *

School was hell the next day, as Sakura kept trying to tell everyone she wasn't Sage Tama. Of course she was fighting a loosing battle because the story was plastered all over the news last night and was front page of every paper that morning. She finally managed to escape the hoard of rabid fans and hide out on the second floor in a bathroom with Ino, Hinata and Tenten. The four of them had been best friends since the start of high school, even if Hinata and Tenten didn't always have time to hang out.

"I can't believe that bitch unmasked me on live TV." Sakura growled, tearing up a newspaper with her angry face on the cover. "It'll be ok Sak. Don't worry, I bet that Ami bitch backs off after this. She didn't know she stole Sasuke from the only person in the world with more fan's than Sasuke." Ino's firm belief was cute, is Sakura's eyes, but she had a feeling she needed to come clean about Ami now. "Ino, Hinata, Tenten, listen close because I will never say this again, and I will deny it if any one else ever brings it up." The three girls drew in close, eager to hear what had Sakura so on edge lately.

"Ami is my younger half sister." She whispered, making absolutely sure that the girls would have to strain their ears to hear it. She wasn't going to risk anyone who shouldn't know finding out. "My father left my mother when she was pregnant with me because he found out his mistress was pregnant. He didn't know about me until Ami was born and he tried to claim her as the legal heir. My mother came foreword and presented me in all my one month old glory to him."

* * *

Sasuke stared at his secret collection of Sage Tama's books, or should he say Sakura's books? He had been shocked as hell to find out Sakura was Sage Tama, but he couldn't feel sorry her secret had come undone. His father had protested Sasuke's wish to be with Sakura because she had been a 'nobody.' But she was obviously not a nobody anymore.

He heard the sound of his father arriving home from work and ran out of his room, blocking the old man's path up the stairs. "I want to speak to you in your study." He said firmly, earning a sharp nod from Fugaku.

Sakura decided halfway through the day that she couldn't take one more fangirl. She and her friends left the school quietly and headed for her apartment. "You know, Sak, if we play your fan's right, we could destroy that fraud." Ino boasted as she threw herself down on the pinkette's couch. "I don't want any one to know who my father is Ino." "I think she's right Sakura. Now that everyone knows who you are, you have an army of people that will do anything you say as long as you give them an autograph."

Sasuke sat across form his father, his hands folded in his lap. "You want me to marry Ami because her father is a business partner. You said your only objection of Sakura was that she was a nobody." He waited for his father's confirming nod before continuing. "I trust you saw the newspaper this morning." He waited for another nod.

"I think you know what I want. I want to end the engagement with Ami, and I want to be with Sakura." His demand hung in the air as Fugaku weighed the options. On the one hand, the merger would be beneficial. On the other hand, he'd heard rumor's that Ami was _not_the legal heir. He could see the determination in Sasuke's eyes. "Very well. If you really wish it. I will have the contract destroyed."

Sasuke felt like he was walking on cloud nine as he left his father's study and headed for the door. He wasn't going to waste a minute, he was going to drive over to Sakura's apartment and tell her right now.

* * *

Sakura was shocked as hell when she opened her front door and saw Sasuke standing there with a dozen roses. "Sakura, I've been waiting for the right time to say this." He handed her the flowers and placed his hands on her waist, drawing her in close, ignoring the three other girls that were staring. "I've been in love with you since fifth grade." He kissed her before she could respond.

She started to stutter as he pulled away and gave her a smirk, "B-but I...you...what?" She was too far in shock to grasp what was going on. "I was planning to tell you when we went on the picnic. But my father was being stuck up and tried to force me to marry Ami instead. I was about ready to denounce my right as the heir when you were revealed as Sage Tama on the TV." He truly had been planning to force Itachi to be the heir again, which would have forced him to marry Ami instead of Sasuke. "Why?"

"My father, these are his views, NOT mine," He added extra emphasis to make sure she wouldn't mistake the next part, "felt that I needed to marry someone more in the public eye. However against it he may have been before, he agreed easily enough now." She didn't know whether to feel insulted or not. One the one hand, Sasuke had been engaged to Ami until she was unmasked, on the other hand, it was because of Fugaku. The old man had never really liked her much. "Ok. But you seem pretty over confident that I return those feelings." She tried to sound a little mean to make him doubt himself, her own version of revenge, but he just laughed.

"I've known you were in love with me since the middle of last year." His words made her blush and scowl. "Ok, so you win. How did Ami take all this?" "that's the best part." He said, turnign to face the other three girls now, "She doesn't know. She won't know until I tell her tomorrow. How'd you like a little revenge? I saw the way she was treating you." The four girls smirked and exchanged a mischevious look, "Oh, yes. I'd like that very much. I'll set everything up for lunch tomorrow. Don't let on until then."

* * *

Alright. Story is updated. Usual reasons that an author couldn't update apply. You know, family illness, and finishing up my college final. Last chapter will be up shortly after, or same time as this one.


	5. Nothing I do better than revenge

Chapter five: Nothing I do better than revenge.

* * *

Sakura skipped her morning classes and locked herself and a few associates inside the lunch room. Jiraiya had been more than happy to allow her to borrow Juugo and Suigetsu to help her. She set up the small stage that took up the back wall of the cafeteria and had the two body guards practicing a few notes on guitar and bass. Ino was warming up on a drum set, and Tenten and Hinata were practising the song Sakura had decided needed to be playing while she got her revenge.

There was a table right in front of the stage, with a sign that said reserved for the heir of Haruno Medical Inc. She really hadn't wanted to do it, but Ino had blabbed to Sasuke, and he'd insisted. In the end she gave in because Sasuke promised to have her father show up as well. She really couldn't resist avenging her mother, whom had died a few years prior.

She had her own lawyer lurking by the stage, grinning like a mad woman, and the doctor whom had delivered her, in case her father tried to deny her. It was five minutes to lunch, and Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach as she unlocked the cafeteria doors and took a seat at the table she had marked in front of the stage.

* * *

Sasuke had a hell of a time pretending to still be with Ami as she tried to convince him that they should ditch and 'have some fun'. _"No thanks. I'll wait til lunch and have fun with Sakura instead." _was the only thought that ran through his mind as he removed Ami's hand from his knee for the eighth time in an hour. He was thankful when the lunch bell sounded. "Let's go to the Cafeteria." He said casually, walking away without her.

She ran to catch up with him, and was surprised when they passed her father by the office. "Sasuke, what's going on?" She asked, not getting a response. "I just have an important announcement to make, and your father needs to hear it. That's all" He said dismissively, not bothering to look back.

The moment Sasuke and Ami walked through the door to the cafeteria with Mr. haruno, Sakura snapped her fingers and her make shift band began playing.

**"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"**

Hinata's voice rang out, catching Ami by surprise.

**"Time for revenge"**

Tenten joined in, smirking at the confused purple haired girl.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him  
_

Sakura added her voice int the mix, drawing the attention of her half witted half sister to her.

**She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**

_I never saw it coming Wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
_**She had to know the pain was beating in me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

**She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**But she's better known**

**For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
**

**She should keep in mind  
**_She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge_

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
**_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

**I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
**_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things  
__**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go**_

**They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

**She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
But she's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
**_She should keep in mind  
There's is nothing I do better than revenge  
_  
**I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
**_I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
_  
**She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
**_She should keep in mind  
There's is nothing I do better than revenge  
_  
**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'cause I don't think you do.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"  
**

As the last notes hung in the air, Ami's jaw fell to the floor in shock. "Daddy! What's going on? Sasuke?" Her eyes went from her father to the pinkette whom had moved from the stage to the table under the banner. Mr. Haruno glared at Sakura and Sasuke, clenching his fists at his side. "What is the meaning of this boy!" He shouted, stalking up to the table.

"Ah-ah. Watch it father dearest. Not too close now." Sakura said slyly, motioning for Juugo and Suigetsu to approach the table. "I," Sasuke said in a drawl, directing the searing glare from the middle aged man onto himself, "am sitting with my fiance. Whom also happens to be your true heir."

Ami, finally breaking out of her stupor, ran at them and grabbed Sasuke's arm with a wail. Or at least, she tried to grab his arm, but was blocked by Juugo. "Nooooo! It's not fair you whore! He's mine! It's all MINE!" she screeched trying to claw her way past Juugo. The seven foot security guard held his ground as Sakura stood and walked over to face the deranged purple haired girl.

"You're right Ami." The pinkette casually stated, taking every one in the room by surprise, "It's not fair is it?" She paused, waiting for the purple headed twit to catch up with the conversation. "Yeah! See you know you're wrong!" Ami shouted after a moment, earning a disagreeing sound from her older half sister. "Now, I never said what I was doing was unfair." She lightly tapped the slightly younger girls cheek with her hand and cleared her throat.

"It's not fair. It's not fair that I get to have Sasuke, when all you will have left is the creepy science teacher, or should I say ex-science teacher?" Her green eyes flashed angrily as she turned on her so-called father, "It's not fair that my mother was abandoned by her high school 'sweet heart' for a woman he met in a club." She saw him flinch and smirked. At least he had the decency to know he'd done something bad. "It's not fair that despite my being the true heir, as I am older than you, and _his_actual daughter, my mother and I recieved no financial help or moral support." She picked up a document off the table and sighed.

Ami started foaming at the mouth as the Pinkette began to read the page. "It says here, that you're father was actually a man named Onigumo."

She felt, rather than saw, Suigetsu tackle her father as he made a lunge at her. "Tsk tsk. You're not a very nice father. I think I shall take what is rightfully mine, or rather my mothers. She was the original brain behind the Haruno Medical corporation after all." She pointed to another document, which named her the rightful owner of three quarters of the company.

Sasuke leaned against his car in boredom as he waited for his fiance to finish in the court house. After staking her claim, she'd had to get the judge to reinstate the restraining order against her family. He couldn't wait to get her out of here though. He had some special plans for her.

* * *

Final chapter done.

song: Nothing I do better than revenge, by taylor swift


End file.
